Timeline (Hic est nostrum Future)
Here is the timeline for Hic est nostrum Future. 2010s 2019 * April 4th, 2019: 'United States Representative Tim Ryan of Ohio announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election. * '''April 14th, 2019: ' ** United States Representative Eric Swalwell of California announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election. ** Mayor of South Bend, Indiana, Pete Buttigieg officially announces his presidential campaign after forming a long-time Exploratory committee. * '''April 20th, 2019: Former Vice President of the United States''' Joe Biden declines run for the 2020 United States presidential election due to recent sex scandals. * '''May 1st, 2019: '''Governor Steve Bullock of Montana announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election. * '''May 16th, 2019: '''Mayor of New York City, Bill de Blasio announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election. His slogan is "Up for de Blasio!" * '''June 1st, 2019: ** Former Governor Terry McAuliffe of Virginia announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election. ** Republican United States Representative Justin Amash of Michigan announces his presidential campaign for the 2020 United States presidential election as a Libertarian. He surges in the polls at #1 after his announcement. * October 21st, 2019: The Canadian federal elections of 2019 are held. The Liberal Party keep their majority narrowly, but however Justin Trudeau steps down as Prime Minister and Liberal Party leader in favor of Bob Rae. * November 5th, 2019: The 2019 United States elections are held. ** House: Democrats gain North Carolina's 9th Congressional District, while the Republicans hold North Carolina's 3rd Congressional District and Pennsylvania's 12th Congressional District. ** Gubernatorial: The Democrats gain Kentucky and keep Louisiana, while the Republicans keep Mississippi. 2020s 2020 * March 14th, 2020: '''Jeremy Corbyn steps down as United Kingdom Labour Party leader in favor of Owen Smith. * '''May 23rd, 2020: Justin Amash and his running mate Nicolas Sarwark receive the Libertarian Party nomination at the Libertarian National Convention at Austin, Texas. * June 1st, 2020: '''A new referendum is held in the United Kingdom for Brexit. ** 55% of British people vote yes, while 45% of British people vote no. This is due to Article 13 and the Yellow Vasts protests. * '''June 12th, 2020: Dario Hunter and his running mate Kent Mesplay receive the Green Party nomination at the Green National Convention in Eugene, Oregon. * July 16th, 2020: Pete Buttigieg and his running mate Tom Udall receive the Democratic Party nomination at the Democratic National Convention in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. * August 24th, 2020: President Donald Trump and his Vice President Mike Pence receive the Republican Party nomination at the Republican National Convention in Charlotte, North Carolina. * November 3rd, 2020: '''The 2020 United States presidential election is held along with gubernatorial, house, senate and local elections. ** '''Presidential Election: Democrat Former Mayor Pete Buttigieg of Indiana and his running mate United States Senator Tom Udall of New Mexico defeat Republican President Donald J. Trump and his running mate Vice President Mike Pence of Indiana. ** Senate: The Senate is 50 Democrats (including 2 which causus with the Democrats) and 50 Republicans. Newly-elected Vice President Tom Udall cuts the tie and Democrats win the senate. The Democrats pick up Arizona with Mark Kelly, Colorado with Michael Johnston, Maine with Susan Rice and North Carolina with Anthony Foxx. While the Republicans pick up Alabama with Bradley Byrne. ** House: '''The Democratic Party expands it's majority in the House with 239 (+3) and Republicans have 196 (-3) House seats. Nancy Pelosi steps down as House Majority Leader in favor of Jim Clyburn. ** '''Gubernatorial: '''The new Governors makeup is 24 Democrats and 26 Republicans. West Virginia is picked up by the Democrats and the Republicans pick up Montana. * '''November 14th, 2020: The PlayStation 5 releases to the public by Sony, starting the 9th Generation of Video Games. * November 17th, 2020: The Xbox Infinite releases to the public by Microsoft. 2021 * January 20th, 2021: '''Pete Buttigieg is inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States. He is also the first homosexual and the youngest person (at 39) to become POTUS. * '''April 20th, 2021: '''Marijuana is legalized federally in the United States. * '''June 23rd, 2021: '''The Equality Act is signed by United States President Pete Buttigieg. 2022 * '''March 3rd, 2022: The Nintendo Ultra releases to the public by Nintendo. * March 5th, 2022: The United Kingdom leaves the European Union officially. Due to this, Prime Minister Theresa May steps down as Prime Minister and Conservative leader in favor of former U.K. Secretary of State Boris Johnson. * May 5th, 2022: '''The United Kingdom general elections are held. The Labour Party narrowly gain the majority and Owen Smith becomes the new prime minister. * '''November 6th, 2022: The 2022 United States elections are held. ** House: The Republicans gain the House. ** Senate: The Democrats keep the Senate by gaining Wisconsin and Pennsylvania. The Republican Party gains no seats in the Senate. The Senate is now 52 Democrats (including 2 Independents) and 48 Republicans. 2023 * October 21st, 2023: The Canadian federal elections are held. The Conservative Party gains a super majority with John Barlow becoming Prime Minister of Canada. 2024 * November 5th, 2024: The 2024 United States presidential election is held, along with gubernatorial, senate and house elections. ** Presidential Election: Democrat President Pete Buttigieg and his running mate Vice President Tom Udall are re-elected against Republican United States Senator Mike Lee of Utah and his running mate United States Representative Warren Davidson of Ohio. 2025 2026 2027 * September 14th, 2027: The Xbox Max is released to the public by Microsoft, officially starting the 10th Generation of Gaming. * November 16th, 2027: The PlayStation 6 is released to the public by Sony. 2028 * November 7th, 2028: The 2028 United States presidential election is held, along with gubernatorial, house and senate elections. ** Presidential Election: Republican United States Senator David Rouzer of North Carolina and his running mate former Governor Ron DeSantis of Florida defeats Democrat United States Senator Kamala Harris of California and her running mate Secretary of State Tammy Duckworth of Illinois. 2029 * January 20th, 2029: David Rouzer is inaugurated the 47th President of the United States. Category:Hic est nostrum Future Category:Under Construction Category:Timeline